lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hallo Lupin
, (also known as Hello Lupin) is the opening song used in the Italian versions of Lupin the Third Part I and Lupin the Third Part II replacing both Planet O and Lupin (Castellina Pasi), this song is currently been used on Mediaset channels in Italy from around 2004 onwards. The song uses Opening 3 from Part I as its visuals and calls it Le Avventure di Lupin III. It is performed by Giorgio Vanni. Lyrics Italian Opening Version Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin Au revoir Lupin, ciao, ciao Lupin Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin Au revoir Lupin, ciao Lupin Io voglio vivere Un po' come Lupin Prenderla in ridere Un po' come fa lui Astuto e pratico Super simpatico Con una marcia in più Pigliare al volo un'avventura Più grande di me Meraviglioso Lupin!!! Sei proprio l'inafferrabile L'impareggiabile Tu sei così Lupin Vincente di per sé Non caschi mai Perché anche se sbagli la fortuna ti aiuterà Sei sempre l'incorreggibile OH, OH, OH, OH, OH L'imprevedibile OH, OH, OH, OH, OH Tu sei così Lupin Vincente di per sé Quando un'idea ti va Niente ti fermerà Mitico Lupin!!! L'inafferrabile Lupin!!! Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin Au revoir Lupin, ciao Lupin Full Version Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin Au revoir Lupin, ciao, ciao Lupin Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin Au revoir Lupin, ciao Lupin Io voglio essere Un po' come Lupin Vincere e perdere Un po' come fa lui Tra mille brividi Per colpi mitici E teneri rendez-vous Io voglio vivere Un po' come Lupin Prenderla in ridere Un po' come fa lui Astuto e pratico Super simpatico Con una marcia in più Pigliare al volo un'avventura Più grande di me Come fai sempre tu Lupin Senza paura Così come te Meraviglioso Lupin!!! Sei proprio l'inafferrabile L'impareggiabile Tu sei così Lupin Vincente di per sé Non caschi mai Perché anche se sbagli la fortuna ti aiuterà Sei sempre l'incorreggibile OH, OH, OH, OH, OH L'imprevedibile OH, OH, OH, OH, OH Tu sei così Lupin Vincente di per sé Quando un'idea ti va Niente ti fermerà Mitico Lupin!!! L'inafferrabile Lupin!!! Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin Au revoir Lupin, ciao, ciao Lupin Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin Au revoir Lupin, ciao Lupin Se c'è un quadro importante O un grosso diamante In un istante Tu sarai là Per fare ancora un grande exploit Lupin!!! Sei proprio l'inafferrabile L'impareggiabile Tu sei così Lupin Vincente di per sé Non caschi mai perché Anche se sbagli la fortuna ti aiuterà Sei sempre l'incorreggibile OH, OH, OH, OH, OH L'imprevedibile OH, OH, OH, OH, OH Tu sei così Lupin Vincente di per sé Quando un'idea ti va Niente ti fermerà Mitico Lupin!!! LUPIN, OH LUPIN! Sei sempre l'incorreggibile OH, OH, OH, OH, OH L'imprevedibile OH, OH, OH, OH, OH Tu sei così Lupin Vincente di per sé Quando un'idea ti va Niente ti fermerà Mitico Lupin!!! L'inafferrabile Lupin!!! Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin Au revoir Lupin, ciao, ciao Lupin Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin Au revoir Lupin, ciao Lupin English translation Note: Loose translation, not literal. Hallo Lupin! Goodbye Lupin! Au revoir Lupin! Ciao, ciao Lupin! Hallo Lupin! Goodbye Lupin! Au revoir Lupin! Ciao Lupin! I want to be A bit like Lupin: To win and lose A bit like he does, Between a thousand thrills, By legendary heists, And tender rendez-vous! I want to live, A bit like Lupin: To take it with a laugh, A bit like he does. Astute and practical: Super-simpatico! With one step ahead! To take flight on adventure greater than me, (Like you always do, Lupin!) So fearless such as you! Marvelous Lupin! You're really the uncatchable, The incomparable! You are such, Lupin, Winning in itself You never fall because, Even if you make a mistake, Luck will help you! You're always, the incorrigible, The unpredictable! You are like this, Lupin, Winning in itself! When an idea suits you, Nothing will stop you! Mythical Lupin! The uncatchable Lupin! Hallo Lupin! Goodbye Lupin! Au revoir Lupin! Ciao, ciao Lupin! Hallo Lupin! Goodbye Lupin! Au revoir Lupin! Ciao Lupin! If there's an important painting, Or a large diamond, On an island, You'll be there! To make another, Great exploit, Lupin! You're really the uncatchable, The incomparable! You are such, Lupin, Winning in itself You never fall because, Even if you make a mistake, Luck will help you! You're always, the incorrigible, The unpredictable! You are like this, Lupin, Winning in itself! When an idea suits you, Nothing will stop you! Mythical Lupin! LUPIN, OH LUPIN! You're always, the incorrigible, The unpredictable! You are like this, Lupin, Winning in itself! When an idea suits you, Nothing will stop you! Mythical Lupin! The uncatchable Lupin! Hallo Lupin! Goodbye Lupin! Au revoir Lupin! Ciao, ciao Lupin! Hallo Lupin! Goodbye Lupin! Au revoir Lupin! Ciao Lupin! Category:Songs Category:Italian Themes